Red Hot New Years!
by GravityNeko
Summary: When Yuki and Shuichi spend New Years in New York...Yuki gets a bang out of the holidays.


A/N: Well, this is a New Years fic…

Summary: Shuichi and Yuki spend New Years while visiting New York.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, the end. Lol

Warning: possible profanity (meaning bad language) and sexual suggestion

* * *

Yuki passed Rockefeller center with Shuichi slightly behind him, each bundled up in their winter clothes basking in the holiday glow. The novelist smoked his cigarette intently while trying to avoid the mob surrounding the skating rink. It was becoming a growing crush as midnight approached. The entire crowd milled loudly outside heading on foot towards Times Square to behold the fateful dropping of the ball. They pressed in around them in their on apparel, roses cheeked and bright eyes, filled with festive cheer. He watched two children rush past him and he glared in annoyance almost loosing his balance only to fall on the frigid ice. 

"Damn brats…"

He heard a giggle behind him and glanced to see his lover, pink-haired and bundled up with a loud purple muffler around his neck. He had his hands deep in his pockets and smiled mischievously. "They're only children, Yuki. Besides it's the holidays…good will toward man and stuff." He hurried up to keep up with his lover. He swirled carefully in a circle looking like a ballerina. "You look so gay…" Yuki said aloud for Shuichi to here. His lover simply smiled. "What have I said, my Snowman…I'm queer I'm here. Get use to it." The blond shook his head. It' not like he truly believed Shuichi was gay he just said it to get a response out of his energetic koibito.

"Over the ground stands a mantle of white, hand of diamond shines down through the night…"

"That's head of a diamond."

"Whatever…" He then continued onto another song.

"Baka'ne." Yuki muttered as they kept walking receiving various glances from passerbys at the young Japanese boy singing in accented English.

"Ne Yuki?" He questioned and expertly walked backward without falling or bumping into anyone. "Do you love me?"

"What kind of idiot question is that?"

"It's not an idiot question!"

"I say it is…so it is.." He rolled his eyes and jerked Shuichi along with him by the crook of the boy's arm. "Now hurry….that is unless you don't want to see the damn ball."

"Oh no! I do! I've never seen it!"

"Then hurry up, punk…"

He quickened his pace, hands shoved in his pockets keeping his long strides.

"You know what I can't wait for…" Shuichi was bubbling with glee.

"What?"

He had a feeling it was going to be stupid answer.

"I like American traditions…they give your more reasons to kiss the one you love."

Yuki didn't reply; he knew where this was going.

"Like on Christmas with the mistletoe…and New Years when the ball drops and the clock strikes twelve…you have to kiss the person you love."

"Says who…"

"It's the rule!"

They continued on with the flow of the crowd , pushing passed the other people. Shuichi squeezed in between a couple to keep with his lover receiving an angry stare in return. "But kissing is the best part…" He shouted.

"Only in your tiny mind…"

"That's mean! My mind is as big as I think." Not as I think it is, and even that sounded like he was insulting himself.

Yuki snickered at Shuichi's mess up

"MATTE! YAMERO!"

People halted in their places and watched him slide through, windmilling and grabbing Yuki's arm in order to keep himself upright. "You-you're heartless I told you to stop." He kept struggling to stand straight under the slippery cement. "I did, didn't I?"

"Only after I told you to!"

The novelist scoffed.

"Come on…It's almost 12, an hour till…" He muttered.

"Only because you kept typing!"

"My book is due in two months,…"

"And you're almost done. Two more lousy chapters needed two months delay?"

"With you yes…"

The crowd became thicker as they pressed into it, turning onto the street that brought them into Times Square. Shuichi's eyes brightened ten times and his head becgan to swivel around excitedly looking at the crowd. "Yuki, take a look at all these people!" "Nn." He dropped his third cigarette in the snow and ground it under his foot, small flurries starting to fall heavily from the sky. "YUKI!" The man ignored his young lover for the moment as he lit up another one. Shuichi pouted but as soon as he saw the bits of falling snow he giggled once more and tilted his head back opening his mouth to catch the snowflakes on his tongue. "Ahhh!" Yuki looked at him. The idiot never seemed to grow up; even at twenty he was as childish as ever.

His eyes lit up as he laughed some more then his eyes turned toward the ball perched atop the huge building. The teenager turned toward him and yanked vigorously on his sleeve. "Yuki…What time is it now?"

"Eleven twenty…"

He clung to the novelist without a care in the world. "I love you, Yuki. Thank you for bringing _me _here."

"Who else, idiot?"

"No one I hope." He pinched his lover through his jacket sleeve and the taller man winced slightly.

"Brat."

"You love it."

"So all the sudden _I'm _the masochist?"

"Well…"

"Listen, you masochist punk…You better learn who's the master in my bedroom…" He leaned down saying.

"_Your _bedroom…"

"Yes. _Mine._"

"I was aware it was _ours_."

"You keep thinking that, Shu-chan.."

Someone bustled forward, nearly knocking Shuichi off his feet and into Yuki. He pressed to the blond, practically clinging. He watched the rude New Yorker press further into the crowd. "Did you see that…" He watched after the girl. "She didn't even say I'm sorry or excuse me. How can they live like that?" Yuki lit up another cigarette. "Just ignore her…She's an ignorant bitch."

"Are they all like that…either crazy or rude?"

"No…not all…I've met a few Americans in my life I can say that are completely sane and half way decent and polite."

"Oh."

"Then the others are like that girl." He took a drag and waited. "…Too absorbed with theirselves to think of anyone else. They have their Lexus and BMWs, their fancy high rises and 24 carrot jewelry, expensive watches and large bank accounts."

"Okay…What time is it?"

"Are you going to keep asking me that every five minutes?"

"You didn't answer my question…This is my break from the band…and the tours and the work." He overdramatically sagged against the other. "Oh the horror! Tohma Seguchi's a slave driver!"

"Gee, and I thought you loved him…"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"URASAI! Keep your mouth shut."

"I NEVER said that…."

"I thought he was the reason you started keyboarding."

"While that is true….I think he's just a robot now…"

"Is that so?" He blew out smoke.

"Yes."

"All right."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

"Another half hour!"

"Deal with it."

"But I'm cold."

"Deal with it."

"I even have four layers of clothes on and I'm still cold..."

"Surprised. You pranced around just yesterday on that park fountain in just your stage clothes. If they didn't think you were gay then they're definitely think you're gay now when you come back to give your New York concert."

"I told you to cut it out with the gay jokes."

"And I told you to leave your fairy days behind."

"You're doing this to piss me off aren't you?"

"And you're falling for it." He dropped the cigarette and gazed at the ball.

"Damn you."

"Thanks."

"Huh?" Shuichi looked confused. "Why is it that I tell you something and you take it as a compliment? What is wrong with you?"

"You forget, Shuichi." He leaned down once more. "I'm a bastard; anything else WOULD be taken as a compliment."

"I agree."

"Shut up. It's eleven thirty five."

Twenty-five more minutes.

Shuichi's attention became diverted for awhile, he stopped fighting with his boyfriend and watched a group of boys snickering loudly and playing with a lighter, snapping it on and off. It looked to be a cheep one by the vocalist's standards; not an expensive Zippo like Yuki's. They were gathering around and object all in red and laughing conspiratorially. _What are they doing? _He strayed away from Yuki's side, pushing through crowds of people to reach the boys.

"Oh this is gonna be so good…"

"Have that right…." The boy spoke and snapped on the lighter again.

Another dark-haired boy grinned, "Yes, New Years is definitely gonna go off with a bang."

"Hey…" Shuichi spoke tremoulously. "….this looks dangerous."

Shuichi knew very well what those were. The j-rock star recognized a firecracker when he saw one. "Huh?" The kid with the Zippo lighter's hand slipped and dropped across the fire work. The dangerous product started to spit and his let off with a fire and sparkles galore spinning like a top in a wide circle and landing directly at one Eiri Yuki's feet. "KUSO!" The Japanese man spit as the bottom of his long coat caught on fire. He quickly tore it off threw it on the ground and began to stomp it. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" When he was done making an ass of himself, escaping unscathed from the _accident_-and after much cursing out the gang of frightened American boys in rapid Japanese, his eyes turning a fiery amber he looked to the crowd tersely and said after checking his watch,

"What the fuck's the matter with you…Haven't you ever seen a Japanese man with his coat on fire?" He checked his watch. "It's twelve- forty-five, get ready for you damn ball!"

Shuichi was worried for his lover, but all the while he couldn't stop from giggling. "Hehhehe…"

"Do y_ou_ want to sleep on the sofa tonight?"

He quickly clamped up.

"It's almost time…" Another person whispered.

"Did you here that, Yuki?"

"Yea, yea…."

"Fifteen minutes away from my New Years kiss…"

"And your mind to be blown when we get back to the hotel." He murmured back in a dead whisper.

"Yuki…." He looked down blushing.

"Ten."

"You're mean."

"Tell me more."

"And evil."

"Oh yeah?"

"Ooooo!"

"And you love it." He grinned. "You masochist punk."

**New Years Time**

"Ten."

"Nine."

The crowd chanted out loud, watching as the great big, glittering ball inched its way slowly down the pole. Shuichi's eyes sparkled with wonder as he gripped Yuki's arm.

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Shuichi grinned and Yuki looked down at him. "What?"

He said nothing but simply looped his arm around the other's neck and bestowed upon a New Years kiss. It was long and slow and entirely sweet. Yuki drank in the strawberry flavor that was Shuichi and only let go when his young lover jabbed him in the ribs with his index finger. "Happy New Years, Yuki."

"You know.. there are two American holidays I hate...New Years and the Fourth of July." Yuki grumbled

"Liar."

"It's true."

"Liar. Why would you say that…?"

"Are we forgetting the firecracker that nearly fried my ass."

"No. _We_ are not…In fact; I was just thinking how funny it was."

"You punk..."

"This time you sleep on the sofa…"

"When the polar caps melt."

"Well I guess that's today…"

* * *

A/N: That took longer than I thought...Review and enjoy! 


End file.
